


我所不知道的他的话

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	我所不知道的他的话

羽生结弦仍未知那天金博洋对他说的话是什么。

冰刀滑过冰面刺啦作响，翻飞的红影慢慢虚化碎裂重组成一道静静倚靠门边的人影。

已经成为日本队教练的羽生结弦再次想到退役那天裹在中国队红色队服里等在他门口的少年，也不出意外地，再一次蹙起好看的眉，在不苟言笑的脸上平添几分不耐。

这就引得碰巧滑过他面前的队员心中一凛，以为自己又是哪个动作出了问题，惹得教练露出那样严肃而凛然的神情。然而越是紧张就越是容易出错，一个不稳摔在冰面上的少年迅速爬起，心虚地向场外偷瞄一眼，意外发现自家教练还是那副神情。

中川渡一觉得他的教练目前正处于神游天外的状态。

可是，羽生教练出了名的严格啊，怎么会在这种时候发呆呢？

不过，自己刚刚那个也不是技术问题导致的失误，那……

暗自庆幸躲过一劫又忍不住好奇『能够让专注力第一的羽生教练事到底是什么』的渡一，拍拍粘在自己新买的红色训练服上的冰屑，若无其事的开始又一轮的训练。

你是……天……

羽生结弦也很困惑，一向待人体贴周到的金博洋为什么会在那个时候用他的母语对他说那句话。更糟糕的是，低着头露出白皙脖颈的少年刚说完就呼啦啦涌过来一群人，非要趁着漫漫长夜给他办个告别式。

不是很简单的英文切换成难度更大的中文，紧接着是各种各样口音的英文全方位无差别的立体环绕，被非母语的连环攻击绕得打结的羽生结弦好不容易从人堆里拽出米沙，就只看见少年匆匆离去的背影。

跃起的红在短暂的分离之后与铺垫在下的白贴合在一起，『他跳的好的多』，被这样的思绪拉回现实的羽生结弦，瞥见已经自觉开始新一轮训练的身影，不禁嘲笑自己怎么又开始想起那异国少年。

金博洋与他，别过，一年有余。

他无法准确说出那句中文，以至于想问也无从问起，令他难过的是，随着时间不断地流逝，他俨然忘记那句话本来是什么样的。

只留下几个他熟悉的字眼，『你』，『是』和少年的名字『天』。

他为什么没有去问金博洋？

这大概是羽生结弦退役之后觉得最不能接受也是最不适应的事情之一——不能在比赛中再相遇的两人没有联系，一次都没有。

起先，他觉得是对方训练太忙之类的原因，而他也因着教练的身份未曾有过半点闲暇，心想，纵使不能相见，彼此都会注视着对方。

他照样看他的每一场比赛，看他每一次倾尽全力的表现，看他手捧鲜花站在台上，看他喃喃和着他的国歌，看他与自己熟悉的不熟悉的选手恣意打闹。

有时候，他能从米沙那里听到对方的消息，基本都是少年私下如何如何，会心一笑。

次数多了，会心一笑的时候少了，喉头一苦的时候反而更多。

如是，羽生结弦终究是察觉出来，金博洋也不是那么『忙』，至少不至于忙到上个社交软件的时间都没有。

他对人际交往一向淡薄，但对金博洋却有些不同。该如何说呢，也许是想要一辈子都和他做朋友吧。

所以，他才会一直纠结于自己没能听懂的那句话，因为，不管怎么看，一切都好像是在那之后才发生改变的。

要问问他到底说什么才好。

可是，什么时候才能见到他呢？

两人再次相遇的时候，是在青年组世锦赛上。

羽生结弦带着中川渡一，金博洋则是来看一个中国选手。

“博洋哥哥！”

熟悉的名字压过音乐穿过大半个场地到达羽生结弦所在之地，本来专心致志盯着中川渡一合乐的人愣了愣，转头看向声音的来处。

刚刚结束合乐的中国队选手雀跃的呼唤来人，急速滑向入口处的挡板，才穿上一半的外套敞开着，衣角翻飞压在挡板上，男孩伸长了手拉住对方的衣袖。

金博洋，就这么不期然的出现了。

与那天一样，红衣的少年。

博洋真适合红色，衬的整个人异常的好看——羽生结弦一瞬间只能想到这样的词，好看。

道不出眉眼的特别，说不清唇齿的独特，就是好看二字。有的人就是如此，当他出现，你怎么还有时间去想他是怎样好看？

红色在这个场地里显得尤其亮眼，一大一小聚在一起更是强势地像要在人的瞳孔里扎根。

他和两人隔的不远。

没有赛事的少年没有折腾他的头发，整个人看起来柔顺又乖巧，只见他低着头笑着说了什么，那个趴在挡板上的中国男孩不甘不愿地放开手，开始急躁地对着拉链，对准之后随手往上一拉又随即趴在了挡板上。

然后，羽生结弦看着金博洋伸手抓着那个不停晃动的拉链头，自然而然地把它拉到最顶端，再顺手翻起男孩的领子。

中国队的男孩低下脑袋，嘴巴开开合合，像是在抱怨对方大惊小怪。

教练又开始走神了，难道我已经厉害到不需要再被关注一下了吗——最后一个乐点结束习惯性望向教练中川渡一兴奋的想着。

他收回的双手顺势枕在挡板上，在男孩再次靠近后，抬手摸摸他的头，就像之前他的朋友对他做的那样，随意又轻柔的呼噜一把。

男孩瞬间弯起眉眼，露出灿然的笑容。

如果不是这种情形，羽生结弦大概也能称赞一句，那个男孩干净又可爱。

少年的头发也很柔软，羽生记得。

他一直改不了私下对他的称谓，无论是什么年纪的金博洋，好像就一直是他们初遇时的少年。

纯粹，温和，莹莹如玉，灼灼如阳。

这样的距离让他只能看到男孩嘴唇翕动，说什么是完全听不见的，听见了或许也听不懂，他又想起那句话了。

教练是不是真的不记得是谁一大早把他从被子里捞出来练习的？一点都不关心他——没有得到转身的渡一心塞地顺着完全背对着自己的教练的视线看去。

啊啦，那不是和他抽到同一组的中国选手吗？

嗯……一定是很厉害的选手，教练的背影都散发出前所未有的郑重气息，这样的话，他也要好好的关注一下。说不定自己也会和宇野前辈一样有个宿命般的对手，一路缠缠绵绵到成年组。

那个男孩叫什么来着？

抿着嘴角一脸深沉的中川渡一，努力回想着抽签那天主持人是怎么发的音，嘴巴张开又闭上，舌头和牙齿磕磕绊绊，发不出来那个音节，最后只能叹气着放弃，太难了太难了，中文真的太难了。

他开始好奇自家教练到底是怎么和他最喜欢的花样滑冰里程碑式的金博洋前辈交流的了？

难道真的像网上说的那样，靠脑电波？

果然教练不是一般人，要不然让教练顺便也教教自己，这样他以后看到喜欢的金博洋前辈他也可以跟人说个“你好”，脑电波表达一下喜爱之情啥的。

“渡一，今天的练习就到这儿吧。”

小身板一震，中川渡一被突然转身的教练吓一哆嗦，不妙啊，教练的脸色可不好看啊。

乖巧滑到教练跟前，渡一远远看着与自己相距不远的中国队选手与对面捏着他脸颊的人打闹，陡然觉得委屈——别人家的教练啊。

羽生教练什么都好，从实力到长相到名字，都是一顶一的好，有幸得到他的指导，他每一天都在心里感慨自己前辈子是积了什么福，吃素祈福在日本所有的神社里都画绘马也没有这么幸运的吧。

唯一遗憾的是，羽生教练真的没有网上传的那么爱笑。

尽管这对他来说也构不成任何问题，但看到中国队年轻的教练侧颜展露的笑容，此刻突然就有些羡慕呢。

他其实一直一直都非常喜欢羽生结弦，想和他更亲近一些，不仅仅是作为教练与徒弟。

但一年过去，他也没能实现那梦想，失落的同时，竟慢慢明白之前从社交平台上看到的“疏离”的评价了。

气氛突然就有些沉闷。

“博洋哥哥，你又捏我的脸，我就说你一定是仗着我喜欢你才这么无所顾忌的，难怪歌里都说被偏爱的有恃无恐，大人诚不欺我。”

男孩肆意的叫着他的名字，听不懂那些连珠炮似的话语也能感觉到浓浓的撒娇意味，全然没有刚刚合乐时一派持重的样子。

原来这个男孩和他这么亲近吗，他一点也不知道呢。

“你这个小屁孩，懂得还挺多！都喊你少听些情情爱爱的歌了，《我爱你中国》难道不好吗？”

沉沉的笑意连缀在话语间，羽生结弦看着说话人用刚刚那只揉男孩头发的右手轻轻刮了刮男孩的鼻尖，宠爱极了，笑意蔓延到他们之间的空气中。

然后顺着空气流动逸散到他的面前，有些变了质的怪异。

他没停下朝门口的脚步，而金博洋就刚刚好站在那个位置。

场地里的音乐已经停了，羽生结弦也不知道是他们的距离越来越近还是他太久没见他产生的过分在意，只觉得那两人你来我往的话语在他耳边无限放大。

熟悉的令人怀念的中文发音，他说过的在赛前最喜欢听的那首歌的名字，都让他莫名的生出“博洋他也没有怎么变啊”的想法。

同时，也无法理解地生出“那为什么不和我联系”的不适滋味儿。

“是金博洋选手！”

渡一这一回听清了中国男孩的话，拜传说中的金博洋选手在日本的人气所赐，他唯一能够听得懂的中文就是他的名字。

“教练”，渡一喊住和自己一挡板之隔的人，眼中止不住的兴奋与期待，“我能去打个招呼吗，我很喜欢金博洋前辈。”

金博洋并不知道会在这里遇见羽生结弦。

所以当伴随着有日本人特有腔调的“你好”冲着他来的时候，下意识的顿住，几乎是同时又反应过来，他说的会更标准些的时候，视线一转就看到站在自己面前的男孩。

笑意还没消散的脸上露出一丝困惑，礼貌的回了一句你好，金博洋目光扫过自家队伍的小孩，询问的意味很明显。

梁皓羽认识这个人，中川渡一，教练对他提起过，强劲的对手，大名鼎鼎的羽生结弦的徒弟。

这是他们第一次在国际赛场上相遇。

说实话，他们并没有什么交集，而在这之前的练习中对方也没有表现出要和他认识一下的意思，所以此刻他来打招呼的缘由，不必说自然是为了自己身边这位了。

心情复杂，自己一直喜欢的人被同是青年组里有名气的选手喜欢自然是值得骄傲的一件事，但是被打扰到二人世界就不是很愉快了。

他也不是经常能这样见到博洋哥哥啊。

“你有什么事吗？”

中川渡一正愁不会说中文，要不要找教练来帮忙翻译的时候，对面个子比他稍矮的男孩挪挪站到他正对面，背靠着挡板，用流畅的日语问道。

“你会说日语啊？”

惊喜的凑到男孩面前，意识到对面的人已经背贴着挡板，脸上一副生人勿近的抵触模样，渡一赶紧又退了回来，有些尴尬的摸摸头。

“你有什么事？”

语气更加生硬。在语言没有隔阂的情况下，中川渡一被比自己还稍稍矮一些的男孩的气势震慑到，“你能不能帮我翻译一下的”的话突然就说不出口。

“小皓子哎，你这么凶干嘛，不要以为我不会日语就不知道你在说什么啊”，金博洋压低身子靠在挡板上，伸手揪揪男孩的脸颊，朝对面的人露出大大的笑容，“nice to meet you ”。

中川渡一仰起头注视着对自己微笑的人，见到他因为自己的视线而越发上扬的嘴角，那是对一个全然陌生的后辈真诚的笑容，『能来训练真的是太好了』，抱着这样的想法渡一也不觉笑了起来，一股脑的把想说的话抖落出来。

金博洋就着那样的姿势耐心的听着日本男孩叽里呱啦对他说了一通，当然也没错过自家小孩扭头发出“切”的一声。

拍拍男孩的肩膀，余光瞥见他不满地瞪了自己一眼，金博洋也不甚在意。

日本男孩说完，目光灼灼的看着他。

梁皓羽的视线随着对方口中不断吐出来的字眼胶着在对面人的脸上，透着些许少年人没有的漠然。

他听见在自己头顶上方切换成国际通用语言的人带着歉意地对着面前一脸兴奋的人道“sorry”，然后拍拍他的肩膀，压低声音对他说，“小皓子快帮我翻译一下，他说了什么？”

中川渡一——梁皓羽其实一点也不在意他叫什么——约莫是听懂了，也把视线投向自己。他迎上对方恳切的视线，唇边慢慢勾出笑意，渐渐加大，很是友好，和刚才说话的他判若两人。

转身，勾手示意来看自己的人靠近点。

金博洋了然的看着男孩脸上的笑容，伸手戳戳他的额头，“不许瞎翻，让我知道你瞎翻的话，我保证你会失去我的”。

被逮个正着，梁皓羽不甘心的撇撇嘴，但又为对方话中透出的对自己的了解而暗自窃喜。

半推半就地翻译，“他说很喜欢你，一直有关注你的比赛，虽然知道不可能，但如果有机会的也想让你看看他的表演。如果可以的话，也想去现场看你的比赛，还有希望你在今年的世锦赛上拿到金牌，他会为你加油的。他还是为自己国家选手加油吧，博洋哥哥有我就好了，对不对？”

最后一句自然是来自梁皓羽的嫌弃，金博洋接收到平日里一直被教练们夸老练沉稳的男孩的强烈“爱意”，很是怀疑他没来之前男孩是不是和日本友人发生什么摩擦，这莫名的地方保护主义是怎么回事？

“Thank you，and ……can I give you a hug？”

中川渡一要得到喜欢的前辈的拥抱了！

惊喜来的太突然，他怔了几秒猛点头，唰地溜到挡板前，怨念的发现今天的挡板怎么这么宽，视线在出口挡板和眼前的挡板之间来来回回。

“博洋哥哥，你都没有给我一个拥抱，我可是第一次参加世锦赛啊！”

就在他犹豫的时候，身边的男孩突然炸毛的噼里啪啦爆出中文，他懵懵地看到约摸小上几岁的男孩瞪他一眼，向挡板外的人不甘心的抗议。

『我也委屈，凭什么啊，明明是比我矮一个头的小孩子。』

梁皓羽可从没有这么幼稚的时候。

金博洋趴在挡板上笑到肩膀颤抖，手上没轻没重地拍着脆弱的挡板，被笑的人只能气鼓鼓地看着，懊恼自己的反常举动，间或扫一眼无辜地站在旁边的中川渡一。

大概是怨念过分强大，金博洋终于不笑了，直起身体，双手大张给了和自己一样穿着中国队服的男孩一个大大的拥抱。

“不生气啊，改明儿我给你扯个横幅拉个条，喊文静姐和聪哥他们一起给你摇旗呐喊怎么样？排面够大吧！你说你今天咋就像小孩子一样？”

“都是博洋哥哥的错，怎么样也是我和博洋哥哥更亲，你却要给别人加油。还有，我本来就是小孩子，比他更小好吗？”

“你平常可不这样的，怎么每次对着我就比三岁的小朋友还难缠。”

“……”

闷着头嘀咕嘀咕，金博洋却听的清清楚楚，『因为最喜欢你啊。』

梁皓羽从来不遮掩，整个国家队都知道全世界花滑选手里他最喜欢金博洋。

那喜爱程度有一次还被金博洋那些老铁们拿来与他本人做对比。

最后得出的结论是金博洋对羽生爱得不够深不够认真。

理由是对方退役之后金博洋就只在被媒体记者问到的时候把之前说过的话拉出来再说一遍，私下竟然什么联系都没有。偶尔他们八卦的时候还一副兴致缺缺的状态……

又想到他了。

金博洋松开手，看到还在边上站着的日本男孩一脸迷茫。

『我是谁？我在哪儿？我在干什么？』

发出灵魂的三连问，中川渡一笑也不是不笑也不是的围观对着他就气势汹汹的男孩向博洋前辈撒娇。

『博洋前辈人真好，我要耐心等我的抱抱。』

“So，may I？”

啊，英文。听到令他窒息的语言，中川渡一先是瞄了眼身旁的男孩，见对方盯着自己看了几秒后转开视线，知道大概被默许了，安心地靠近挡板。

“渡一。”

怎么了？他想抱一下喜欢的前辈怎么了？

怎么就……这么难呢？

中川渡一，垂头丧气的收回手回应着自己的教练。

梁皓羽倒是高兴的很，也跟着看向来人。

方才一直关注着这边的日本教练朝他们走过来。

羽生结弦，花滑界的传奇人物，大名如雷贯耳。梁皓羽没能亲眼目睹他的花滑，但是此刻朝他们走近的人却不容反驳地印证着流传在各类媒体上的评价——容颜如玉，身姿如松。

如果他没记错的话——视线左转——博洋哥哥和他很熟，关系据说也很好。

只是，皱了皱眉，博阳哥哥看起来并不是很惊喜的样子。

羽生结弦是故意的。

他站在几步之外有多久呢，久到他觉得无论如何也该看到他了吧。

可是少年的眉目生动，不曾与他半分。

他看少年要给男孩一个拥抱，想都没想就出声打断。

然而见无奈应声回来的渡一一脸失落的神情，又迟来的生出些懊恼的情绪。

他这是怎么了？

像他身边那个孩子一样地争抢着什么。

金博洋怎么会听不出羽生结弦的声音。

笑意突兀地僵在唇角，但也只匆匆一瞬，从容不迫地转身露出惊喜的表情，拙劣地刻意扬起的调子，“好久不见，羽生教练”。

梁皓羽面对着金博洋，因而没有错过对方是如何从冻住的脸上生生造出那个表情的过程。

第一次，他第一次看到总是笑着的博洋哥哥露出那种神情。

此时此刻，他不太喜欢自己在察言观色上的天赋。

期待又抵触着，惊讶又强作镇定的矛盾表情。

金博洋抗拒见到羽生结弦这个事实被十四岁的梁皓羽看穿。他不开心的紧紧盯着走过来的人，想着赶紧离开这儿的方法。

切切实实都近了，羽生结弦才发现，少年还是有了些变化。

整个人散发的气质更加沉稳，比之前更加消瘦一些，柔和的下颌线也变得锋利，如同少年在场上释放出来的气势。

看着他的眼神里也褪去从前独特的光。

羽生教练？

他对他连称呼都变得疏远了。不是好友间的调侃，是对他礼貌的疏远。

他站在金博洋面前，无意识散发出在场上才释放出的凌厉气势。

敏锐地捕捉到他身边的男孩对他充满敌意的眼神，已经触及喉间的『博洋』生生被扭成更亲昵的两个字——“天天”。

然后他自顾自地打破私密距离，抱住对方，“好久不见”。

中川渡一惊讶地瞪大双眼，同时赶紧伸手接住自己的下巴。

什么……什么情况？

难倒今天领他来的是假教练？

梁皓羽也是一脸惊愕，他是仔细了解过羽生结弦这个人的，出于一些原因。在他的认知里，怎么也不像是如此热情的人却一把抱住他的博洋哥哥，他仰着头，却正好撞上那人的目光。

错觉吗？

那个被他的同伴们挂在嘴边的温和的日本男人，冷冷地看了他一眼。

但，好像不是错觉。

同类之间总有一种难言的相通，尽管初次见面而他比起来年纪小了一圈，他

仍然觉的那人和他有着莫名的“默契”。

他喜欢博洋哥哥，便过分地希望他能关心自己最多，对自己最特别。他心里明白不可能独占对方的目光，所以他愿意做一些让步。

还没进国家队之前，一起训练的男孩都在讨论的时候，他在训练；进国家队之后，偶尔有人问能不能去看看成年组的前辈的时候，他在训练。

训练，训练，训练。

他有多喜欢金博洋，就有多拼命走到最高的台上。

终于，他做到了。

金博洋给他特别的昵称，特意来看他的比赛，带他去好玩儿的地方，把他介绍给他的朋友，甚至在偶被媒体问到的时候，一脸骄傲地提他的名字。

于是，他敛去旁人跟前梁皓羽的样子，毫无保留地对他撒娇，展露符合年纪的孩子心性。

会哭的孩子有糖吃，可爱的孩子招人疼。

他知道这管用。

所以，一看到那人，他就知道——他也是喜欢博洋哥哥的。

刻意地喊了博洋哥哥的小名，炫耀似的。

幼稚——在心底无声评价比博洋哥哥还略长几岁的男人的做法。

心思一转，他眯起眼睛，笑容天真又可爱。故作纯真的叫人，“博洋哥哥——”，伸手要拉与他同款红色队服，但什么都没有摸到，扑空的虚无感止住他的话头。

视线顺着自己的手上移，只见环绕着的那一小片白更深地嵌入大片纯粹的红中，压出一条突兀的沟壑。

“羽生，你抱的太紧了。”

熟悉的称谓萦绕在自己耳边，羽生结弦这才露出些笑意，放开对人的钳制，丝毫没有觉得两人过近的距离有什么不合适，抬手帮他整理外套，许是力气大了些，金博洋被扯得往左一个趔趄。

抓着他的手臂稳住他的身形，羽生结弦笑得眼睛眯起，“是天天你的错啊，明明我们那么久没见，你却是一副和我不熟的样子，太伤人了。”

假的。

教练是假的。

金博洋前辈是假的。

世界都是假的。

中川渡一，非静止画面，看着自家教练脸上那些流传在坊间的照片上的笑容，放柔了语调对着金博洋前辈抱怨，脑海中循环模式刷过以上弹幕。

不着痕迹后退一步，金博洋挠挠头——流露出从前的孩子气——笑了笑，“Sorry,i didn't see you”。

他确实是一进来就被自家的小鬼发现，根本没有机会注意场里还有谁。

但是想到自己利用语言不通的优势给他的临别赠言，尽管已经一年过去了，羽生的表现也明确的表示他要么是不在意要么是没听懂，做出出格举动的他还是觉得有必要避开这个人。

但是，说出去的话泼出去的水，即便在对方身上半点未沾，说话人心里可能也洗刷过无数次。

羽生结弦毫不在意。

金博洋却问心有愧。

所以，他避开所有羽生结弦的场合。命中注定吧，他没有做任何努力就轻松地与他失联一年多。

『你看，我们之间，我不动，便万事休。』

羽生结弦知道说这句话的金博洋是真心的，他的歉意尴尬一览无余。

歉意尴尬，仅此而已。

从前在他面前出现摔倒的小失误都会赧然笑开红着脸不看他的亲昵姿态全然消失。

他并没有期待与自己的相遇。

在他开口前，羽生结弦对于少年在稀稀落落的场地里没有注意到他的现实，表示可以理解。

而在金博洋显得不冷不热地开口后，羽生结弦迟钝地想起，由他发起的拥抱，好像并未得到回应。

他们对彼此的感情不该是早已超越两人共同拥有的内敛的东方传统吗？

说着一直喜欢羽生结弦而且从来不曾改变的金博洋，无论羽生结弦是什么名次都会第一个走向他的金博洋，如今连拥抱都吝啬给予了？

金博洋就那么站在原地，和他自己也不知道是想见还是不想见的人不近不远的对视着，不浓不淡的笑着，渗出羽生结弦熟知的气息，礼貌又疏离。

“Tiantian never contacted me，i missed you so much。”

带着自己也不明白的气恼，羽生结弦开口，如一把锋利的刃。

假的，这个世界都是假的——眼珠子快瞪出来的中川渡一，不怕死地趴在挡板上，全神贯注地盯着自家教练。

笑着却也没有笑着，确认过眼神，中川渡一确定这是如假包换的自家教练。

渡一从来没有见过这样的羽生教练，脸上温柔笑着，眼里却没有笑意。

他是认真的严肃的在说那些话。

在质问金博洋前辈，为什么没有联系他？

在告诉金博洋前辈，他想念他。

他好奇地转头看向被“告白”——这是什么奇怪的形容词——的金博洋前辈，想知道对方会是什么反应。

他说想念他。

羽生结弦说想念金博洋。

金博洋努力表现的若无其事，但藏在背后的手抠着衣袖的动作落入在他身后梁皓羽的眼中。

『博洋哥哥在紧张』，在他无数次强行宣告的进攻下都能坦然接受并且自恋到不行的人，不过是某人的一句想念，就让潮红漫上他的耳尖。

“那个，我那个……”，对方突如其来有话直说令他大脑短路CPU负荷过重。

他所设想过的羽生结弦会说的话里独独没有现在这一种。

准备不够充分的后果就是他结结巴巴地连母语都说不好，更不敢直视专注看向自己等他解释的人。

而没等到他的回答，那人兀自又说道，“没关系，没有主动联系天天的我也有错，虽然是出于担心会不会打扰到天天这样的理由。”

即使是略微生硬的发音，也无法掩盖对方的中文突飞猛进的事实。

金博洋很是意外，毕竟对方没有学习中文的理由，所以他不合时宜地想起了那句话。

他后悔过无数次，甚至用对方一定听不懂的念头安慰自己的那句话。

再次陷入失语的境地。

啊～原来那么多人都喜欢金博洋前辈的原因还有这个啊，背离年纪的可爱。

这样想着的中川渡一身后突然刮带起风，诧异地循着风的轨迹望去，发现中国队的男孩已经穿好冰刀套下了冰。

下巴抵着手背，『那个男孩子很凶啊』，中川渡一不合礼仪地评判着。

就在金博洋哑口无言的时候，左手被人牵住，是不知什么时候已经下冰的梁皓羽。

“博洋哥哥，我饿了，我们可以去吃饭吗？”

男孩皱着眉头，委委屈屈的模样，队服外套也服服帖帖地穿在身上，一贯喜欢做的宽大的运动服越发显得还未成年的男孩身子骨纤瘦。

“对不起啊，羽生，我得先走了，有时间再联系吧”，空着的手搁在男孩头顶上，“小皓子，帮忙翻译下，翻译完了咱就去吃饭。”

中国男孩不情不愿地抬眼看他，一点也不见方才委屈的模样，只是在他还没开口之前，羽生就笑着对金博洋说道。

“I know what you mean，tiantian ，I don't need the translator, i can untersatand you，always.”

又是令人误会的话。

什么总是理解他，暧昧又隐晦。

感觉到握着自己的男孩的力道加重，金博洋才挤出两个单词“See you”，临走之际没有忘记唯一一个还站在挡板内侧没有插上话的围观群众。

“加油”，还算标准的日文发音。

中川渡一分明觉得两道不是很友好视线落在他的身上，他倒是不用看也知道是谁了。

那个男孩就那么喜欢金博洋前辈吗？

他有点想笑，对方个子小小却想要保护大前辈的举动矛盾的可爱。老实说，他一个只会日文的异国青年组选手能有什么威胁？羽生教练又是金博洋前辈的朋友，关系很好啊，他的保护欲从何而来？

令人费解。

“Thank you ”，这是给喜欢的金博洋前辈的。

然后，他冲那个与他对视的人绽开笑容，收到对方愣住的反应，于是更无所保留的回馈给对方。

金博洋情绪收的很快，一顿饭的功夫就像什么都没发生过一样。

他正带着梁皓羽回宿舍。小孩可能是累了，一路上也不说话，他也拿不出平时的皮劲儿。他想起之前老铁们各种各样的“汇报”，原来就是那个男孩啊，羽生结弦的徒弟。

羽生结弦的徒弟很喜欢金博洋。

他也不知道心里到底是在为话中哪一个成分而欣喜，反正就是止不住的想要微笑，实际上，他也这么做了。

“博洋哥哥，很开心的样子。”

走在前面的男孩转身面对着他，金博洋急急敛去笑，突然想起一件事，“小皓子，我记得你不是也挺喜欢羽生前辈的吗？日语说得那么溜，怎么都不和人家打招呼。一劲儿拉着我走是啥情况？”

……

一向小大人一样的男孩安静的反常。

金博洋也停下脚步，蹲下与男孩平视，脸上的神情不自觉露出几分担心，大赛前的反常并不是什么好事。

男孩看着他，小小的脸纠结地皱起。一大一小就在楼道里安静地对视。最终是梁皓羽败下阵来，“……博洋哥哥不也是想走吗？”

……

金博洋说不出话来，他算是明白大家都觉得男孩早熟的理由了。连聪哥他们都没在意他这一年来都不怎么提到羽生结弦，现在不过是当着小孩儿和那人打个照面，就被看穿了。

金博洋凝了脸色，“梁皓羽，明天就要比赛，好好休息，你想拿金牌的不是吗？”

“博洋哥哥，你很不擅长转移话题呢”，男孩扬着小脸反问道，“不是很喜欢羽生结弦吗？为什么要逃跑呢？”

“你这小孩儿，想太多了。”

看到金博洋脸上勉强的笑容，梁皓羽抿抿唇，不再追问，“其实，他也很在意博洋哥哥你”。

他想让他开心点儿。

“你又知道了？”

『他在你看不见的地方是不一样的啊』

想这样说的梁皓羽看着金博洋显得有些沉郁的神情，还是憋住了。

“嗯，你们都说我很聪明，不是吗？……博洋哥哥快回去吧，明天要来看我比赛啊。”

“加油。”

“博洋哥哥”，梁皓羽站在楼梯口，叫住正要下楼的人，还未变声的嗓音很是清亮，“谁会不喜欢羽生结弦呢？但是对我来说，只有你是……”

“教练，怎么了？”

中川渡一一个没注意撞上走在前面的人，退后半步，正要问什么就看到站在下层楼梯上的身影。

“哦，是博洋前辈呢。啊～，我想起来了，中国队就在楼下，看来是送他们队的选手回来，对吧教练”，趴在楼梯扶手上，中川渡一自顾自地说道，“他们说什么呢，感觉博洋前辈很惊讶的样子。”

“走了，不累的话要回去训练吗？”

“累累累，要休息要休息”，着急忙慌地跟上教练，中川渡一只敢腹诽，明明是教练你自己停下来的啊。

考虑到教练已经开始散发出阴郁气，中川渡一非常识时务的连腹诽也停止了。

也不知道自己躺了多久，窗外由光亮变得漆黑一片的时候，金博洋停止观察头顶枯燥无味的天花板。

翻身趴在床上，捧着手机不知不觉开始搜索着羽生结弦……的徒弟。

果然……很出色的选手。就在他打算挑一场看看的时候，屏幕上出现一连串没见过的数字。金博洋耐心的等，一般推销之类的响几下就会挂断。

然而，手机一直响着，直到因为未接听自动挂断。

“羽生结弦”四个字晃眼的回到屏幕中间，想到白天的事，他第一反应就想到名字的主人。

可能……是他吧，为什么会找自己呢，明明一年多也没有联系过，『因为担心金博洋很忙』。

语音提示音响起。

『羽生带着的男孩这次也会参赛呢，天天遇到了吗？』切到信息界面，是得知他来了世锦赛的米沙。

米沙似乎格外关心他和羽生的事儿，从那之后。金博洋输入又撤销，选择了一种最能停止羽生结弦话题的回复。

得到他轻描淡写的一句『看到了』的老友，过了很久才回信息，『天天你和羽生发生什么事了吗？从他退役之后你们就没有联系过吧？』

该怎么说呢？

金博洋鬼鬼祟祟对羽生结弦告白，并且单方面宣布告白失败，打算从此老死不相往来吗？

可别磕碜了，他当时就是一时冲动，想到也许再也没有见面的机会了，不管不顾地跑到人门口等着了。然后见到对方瞬间对他展露的笑容，再一个不小心就说出口了。

好在最后关头没有用国际通用语言，虽然那句话凭自己肚子里那点墨水也翻不成英文。

手机又响了，同一串数字。

但他也因祸得福才勉勉强强地没亲手结束两人之间最后的一点联系。

长舒一口气，金博洋重新换成躺着的姿势，胸口似乎没有那么压着了。

幸好，幸好。

否则，今天大概是很尴尬的一次重逢了。

为自己的『明智』悄悄点个赞，金博洋瞬间有些哭笑不得。

『想多了老铁，这不是都忙吗，今天我们见面还拥抱对方了呢，放心，你不会失去我们的。』

等不到划拉的手机再次安静下来，金博洋吧嗒吧嗒地敲着键盘。

自己拥抱他了吗？

不记得，羽生抱的太紧，他可能连脑子都被勒糊了。

『那就好，羽生一定很开心，上次我去日本的时候，他一直问你的事儿呢，话说，你要在那儿待多久？一直等你们队的小孩儿比完吗？』

米沙为什么要告诉他呢？他一点也不想知道啊。

『嗯，也就几天而已。』

电话又开始响，颇有不依不饶的趋势。

『他其实现在就想走』，金博洋在心里补充道。

想以自己很忙来忽视来电，但退役之后每次逮着他不聊到夜半三更不罢休的米沙，居然就此作罢，无情地剥夺他的借口。

抵不过对方的不屈不挠，接通电话。

“天天”，如他所料的声音。

很怀念，很怀念，深夜里就在耳边响起的他的声音令人怀念的很，他们，有太久太久没见了。

“嗯，羽生，有事吗？”金博洋沉声应道。

没有人在场的空间里，他也不敢放肆的表露自己的怀念，因为想念的人就在电话那端。

“有想要问天天的事，但是，比赛结束之前无法任性地只顾着自己，所以，天天能在比赛结束后和我见一面吗？”

“重要吗？”

羽生结弦抓着手机等来少年轻轻的一句反问，这让平昌那时开心的跟他打闹的金博洋像一张珍贵的老照片，被时间磨损的难以辨认。

“重要，非常，非常。”

金博洋无意义地盯着酒店白亮亮的天花板，在对方一字一顿地重复的两个字间翻身将手机压在耳下，对方的声音因而嗡鸣粗重。

『其实，他也很在意博洋哥哥你』

他想起男孩的话。然后——

“好”，他听见自己说。

“那天天，要等我。”

“嗯。”

我等你。

电话没有被挂断，金博洋想着该说点什么，几经尝试发现，他还是没有办法和羽生结弦唠唠生活日常之类的。

好吧，事实证明，他这一年多的做法无疑是对的。

“那我挂了，你……你们，明天加油。”

“天天，晚安。”

他要问什么呢？

金博洋一点睡意都没有，关掉床头灯，在黑夜里猜测对方想要问的到底是什么——问他为什么不联系，还是问他一年前那句话是什么意思？

或者……

想不出来。羽生结弦认为重要的与金博洋有关的事里，他想不出还有什么。

这不是一件值得高兴的事，因为这表明他竟然还在期待，期待语言不通的羽生结弦能记得自己说的那句话，并且为之纠结烦恼。

金博洋不得不承认一件事——

时光无效，距离无用，他还在固守那份心思。

听到一个『好』字，黑夜里，羽生结弦，长长松一口气。

即使他感觉到弥漫在这段对话里的尴尬，除了第一次赛场相逢他们之间没有这么尴尬过。

但是，即使少年还在努力逃避，也没关系。

时光让思念沉淀，距离让心意明朗。

博洋，这一场再遇见，将是全新的开始。

金博洋如约给自家小队员扯了个应援条，当然为了避免被过度关注，只敢趁着人少的时候悄悄地挂在看台边，在梁皓羽的『羽』字下手动添加了两片羽毛，算是给男孩的暗示——这是你博洋哥哥我亲手扯得条，可别不认得。

梁皓羽自是敏锐的发现小的可怜的提示，在正式开始前视线顺着那条幅往上走就捕捉到一身黑裹得严实的人。

与他对视的瞬间，男孩扬起灿烂的微笑，金博洋立刻就听见前排的小姑娘“啊啊啊啊好可爱”的惊呼，没错，就是刚刚还在感慨上一个出场的日本选手“卡哇伊”的小姑娘。

金博洋伸手支起帽檐，坦露在光下的双眼弯起好看的弧度，给男孩无声的回应——我看着呢，尽全力去滑吧。

我看着你呢。

这对金博洋来说并不陌生，尽管背后蕴含的内容是如此的不同，他依然曾被仰慕之人的目光紧紧追随。

这之于他是一股怎样的力量，他从不曾忘记。

乃至绝对不可能在他比赛的现场再找到那股视线的现在，他都会在定轴的瞬间，想象那个人在看着他，只要这么想着，心就定了。

心一定，便无人可阻挡。

男孩的笑里是满溢的喜悦和喜欢，印证着他昨天的一番告白。

金博洋是聪慧的，男孩对他说出那句话的时候他就知道他话中包含的想法与当初自己想要传达的不同。

或许正是因为深切明白自己的心情，他才能区分这两者的不同。

男孩对他那份纯粹的喜欢，他也有过。他们一样的仰慕着一个人，一样的为走进一个人的眼中竭尽全力。

只是后来，他变了。

金博洋啊，比梁皓羽更贪心。

然而，抛却这一切，他们对花滑炽烈而忠诚的爱是别无二致的。

幸运的是，他在爱里遇见挚爱。

那个人，对他来说已不仅是剥离选手身份的金博洋的向往，更成为花滑选手金博洋的动力。

想要比肩，想要足以相配。

可以说，因为有他，金博洋愈战愈强，愈挫愈勇。

没有人知道，金博洋没想过有一天他也能成为谁的力量或向往。但他知道那会带来什么，所以此刻的他，亦希望，成为场上男孩的支持。

你足够强大，但如果你需要我，我就在这儿，看着你。

当男孩站上领奖台五星红旗冉冉升起的时候，金博洋胸中充斥着难以言说的一种情感，自不是真的觉得男孩的成绩有什么自己的功劳——梁皓羽的拼在队内是出了名的——只是为付出被回报而觉得欣慰。

他坐在原地没有动，等周围的观众都离场后才轻车熟路地来到运动员通道。

男孩拿着花等在那里，还很稚嫩的脸上没有激动，垂在胸前的银质奖牌在灯光下显得很亮。

看到他，男孩跑了过来，把花塞到他手上。

他俯身抱住男孩，摸摸他的头，摘下口罩的脸上是开心的笑容。

什么话都不用说，只一个拥抱便已足够。

“博洋哥哥，我想要金牌。”

男孩有些闷闷的声音从肩脖处传来。

“那就去拿”，笑意加深。

“嗯。”

“congratulations。”

浓浓日语口音的英文。

头埋在金博洋的肩脖处的小孩一个激灵转身站直，仿佛刚刚郁闷失落的人不是他似的。

“何ですか？”

中国男孩讲着流利日语，怎么说都还是挺有违和感的。稍显冷淡的态度，让短短的句子更显得尖锐，完全不像刚刚那个还在埋头撒娇的孩子。

没错，他看到了。

果然还是小孩子啊，输给自己很不甘心吧。渡一也不在意对方的态度，“没什么，我想说我很喜欢你的风格，期待下一次的见面”。

梁皓羽盯着对方伸过来的手，盯了又盯，还是伸手握住。抬头望进对方的眼中，用严肃的认真回报浅褐瞳孔中的友好笑意。

能赢过他的人都值得尊敬。

“我很期待。”

他不会说想要打败对方的话，一切以将来时态发起的叫嚣都是令人不屑的，但终有一日，他也能让五星红旗在最高处升起，像身后之人一样。

他说喜欢最好的，他便要做最好的。

交握在一起的手，渐渐收起笑容的男孩和他身前的红衣少年，几乎同时生出一个念头——这是我要赢过的对手。

金博洋欣慰的看着两个男孩。

而羽生结弦，看着金博洋。

他本来带着的帽子盖在他身边的男孩头上，自己则是带着衣服上的帽子，黑色的连帽衫和平昌那件不一样，但穿着它的人依旧是少年模样。

他想过去拉下他的帽檐盖住那双没有看着他的双眸，然后双手沿着圆润的帽檐边线慢慢划下，停在帽子和肩线的交界处，他会用一点劲轻轻向上提，帽子会微微向后滑落，露出少年那双慌忙眨着，瞳孔里只留下羽生结弦的眼睛。

日本队的教练服依然没有帽子，而他依然愿意自己把衣服拉起来挡住镜头，藏起两人的脸。

这一次，他会凑到少年唇边，给他一个吻，很轻很浅的一个吻。

他也许都反应不过来。

想着想着，羽生结弦笑了。

少年会像转身看见给镜头让路躲在挡板下笑的可爱至极的金博洋的羽生结弦一样惊讶着柔软了笑容吗？

羽生结弦后知后觉。

他想，平昌那天，他额头隔着柔软衣料抵着少年额头的时候，他是真的想亲亲他。

羽生结弦笑了。

他刚刚在看着自己吗？

金博洋也不了解自己的想法了。

他想要看着他，对他笑、同他说话、与他拥抱。

也想自己双眼不要看着他，双脚不要走向他。

一贯的大度包容应该也不会责怪于他，然后他就可以继续这样渐行渐远的日子。

然后，他就不需要再承受这样的双面夹击。

不过是一场无疾而终的告白而已，自己是怎么搞出这种欲说还休的狗血剧情的？

但他最后还是赴了羽生结弦的约。

也不是什么很特别的地方，就在金博洋酒店附近的公园。

约定的时间是比较晚，公园里也没有什么人，金博洋出门的时候随手套上红色队服，羽生结弦则换了不太显眼的黑色外套，两人坐在长凳上，与周围的安静相得益彰。

早春还有些微冷的空气里，隐约有些心急开放的花的淡淡香气夹在风中拂过，刻意打造得贴近自然的公园依旧被现代化的城市支配，金博洋仰起头也只能看到漆黑的夜空，月亮是没有的，星星更看不见。

有一盏路灯坏了，一闪一闪，令他想到冰场上围绕着冠军的闪光灯。

他身边的男孩在一片嘈杂里开口问他，“博洋哥哥没有问过我为什么会日语呢。”

“大家都知道啊，你的妈妈是日本人嘛。”

男孩把目光放在人群中，娓娓而谈，“我本来是要回日本的。母亲非常喜欢羽生结弦前辈，所以发现我有天赋之后想要回到日本定居。”

他当时心里就在想，果然是『谁会不喜欢羽生结弦』啊。

“母亲给我看他的比赛，没想到，博洋哥哥先出场，而我对博洋哥哥『一见钟情』。”

他低下头与男孩视线相接，男孩眼里是调皮的笑意。

“比起要成为羽生结弦的后辈，我更想成为金博洋的后辈。我坚持，如果要学花滑一定要在中国，尽管母亲对中国花滑的环境不是很满意，最终还是拗不过我。”

“一路走来，我觉得很辛苦。但是……”

“但是”，捏着银牌，男孩话语中满是坚定，“我从来没有后悔过。因为花滑，因为博洋哥哥你，因为我自己，做了想做的事，觉得幸福……”

“博洋哥哥，想做什么就要去做，这样才会幸福，不是吗？”

那盏灯终是耗尽最后一点生命，熄灭了。

与其拖着半条命苟延残踹，不如痛快地给个结果。抱着这种奇怪的联想，金博洋先开口打破宁静，“不愧是羽生结弦啊，连带的徒弟都那么厉害。”

“你们的小选手也很优秀，渡一以后会有强劲的对手。他啊，总是过于松散了些。”

“严格也一如既往，没有变啊。总觉得和我想象中羽生做教练的样子一模一样呢。”

“天天，想过我吗？我以为天天已经不喜欢我了呢。”

堂而皇之问出这种话，是什么都不知道的人的特权。

那么，

你想要的是什么样的喜欢？

你想要的不是我想给的，我想给的不是你会要的。

羽生结弦侧脸隐在阴影里，金博洋无端从中读出几分失落和委屈，收回视线。

给你什么是我的特权。

那，我给你你想要的。

“怎么会呢。羽生结弦永远是我的偶像，我永远都喜欢羽生结弦。”

他们并肩坐着，对方却坚持用羽生结弦四个字来对话，好像自己不存在于这个空间，在遥远的日本一样。

比起金博洋的胡说八道，他更在意这样的细枝末节。

少年在独自奋斗的时光里学会的与难缠的媒体打交道的一切技巧，回避或是装腔作势，在他面前都脆弱的不堪一击。

其实，也是金博洋给的自信呢，用需要一年才能明白的方式。

勇敢，又含蓄。

现在，他的少年退缩了，那就把一切都交给他。

“天天对我说过的话还记得吗？”

果然是这个问题。

“这可难倒我了，我说的话那么多，而且你知道的，我的粉丝都说我可能连自己滑过的节目都忘，又怎么会记得住什么时候说了什么呢。”

“那天天为什么不问我是哪一句呢？常理来说都会问的吧。”

“那，要不然你重复一遍，也许我能想起来，不过重复我那原本就错漏百出的英文，对你也是一种考验吧。”

从善如流。

垂死挣扎。

总算是变回『你』的人称，羽生结弦满意地转头看着身旁人埋在竖起的衣领下白皙的侧脸，“天天说的是中文啊，那句话。”

他看着金博洋登时僵了面色，然后整个人像是要缩进外套里，脑袋埋得更低，外套拉链在他鼻尖上方反射出微薄的光。

“‘天天记得对吧。”

“你对我说。”

“只有你是青天一样可羡。”

像是被巧手剪辑过的视频，男人的转述与少年的告白重合出令人惊叹的效果。

一字不差。

金博洋藏在口袋里的手握紧成拳，半晌，又松开。

『没关系。他不会懂，他能自圆其说。』

“想起来了，这句话怎么了吗？就你是我偶像啊，对偶像表达一下崇拜之情也是合情合理的嘛，而且你不是要退役了吗，我觉得以后可能没有机会说对你说这样的话了。”

“博洋以为我不明白，所以觉得就算现在随便解释敷衍我就可以吗？”

“博洋觉得如此对待自己的心意就是尊重吗？”

“还是说，博洋已经决意此生再也不会和羽生结弦有交集？”

金博洋觉得委屈，他想怎样处理自己的感情是他的自由，凭什么要被羽生结弦这样对待。

从“天天”变成“博洋”，他还生气了吗？

隔一年了来和他生什么气啊？

金博洋吸吸鼻子，双手撑在长凳上，梗着脖子不说话，左右脚相互磕着碰着，像是放学后等在公园里无聊的孩子。

羽生结弦却从这倔强里感知到无言的委屈，金博洋在他面前什么时候委屈过？

“怎么办呢，博洋可以不见我，我却不能不见博洋。”

“我一直在想，博洋是想让我知道呢，还是不想让我知道呢？”

放柔了语气，羽生结弦也懒懒地靠在长椅上，伸出的脚与另一人的并在一起，“哪怕是再听见一次，我也不是很明白博洋说的那句话的意思。”

『啊，原来不知道啊。』

他在期待什么？

“博洋太狡猾了，这几天我甚至会想如果博洋不是中国人就好了。”

『不是中国人？』

“可是那样的话，博洋也许就不是博洋了，那对我来说是更不敢想象的现实。”

“博洋会相信吗，我一直想知道你最后对我说的话是什么意思……”

金博洋停下脚上的小动作，不是很标准的中文在寂静中氤氲，“我已经努力去学习中文了，却还是一点点忘记博洋说的话。如果不是有人对博洋说同样的话，我这辈子都不会知道吧，毕竟天天都躲着我不见我。”

“‘只有你是青天一样可羡’，真的太难了啊，博洋不觉得吗？”

只有你是青天一样可羡——朱生豪写给宋清如的情书，赤忱而热烈。金博洋就是仗着羽生结弦听不懂——各种意义上的听不懂——才敢宣之于口。

难倒他真的是佛系青年，能对歆慕之人告白，却可以不求回应？

不，不是。佛系的话便能坦然接受对方的回答才是，他啊……

不过是胆怯而已。

既然那么难，你又怎么知道的？

“如果不是有人对博洋说同样的话，如果不是身在中国，如果不是因为我博洋而学了中文，恐怕我永远都不会知道……”

“原来，博洋喜欢我啊～”

是，喜欢你。

“那么，博洋想听听我的回答吗？”

嗯，你的回答……什么？

金博洋猛然转头，拉链刮过鼻子，“嘶”，痛呼出声。一定被刮红了，真疼，想要伸手摸摸的时候，凉凉的感觉就附上他的鼻尖。

抬眼是对方带着笑意的瞳孔，“红了啊，天天怎么这么不小心”。

金博洋傻呆呆地任对方掌心贴在自己脸上，拇指轻轻揉着刮红的皮肤。

“天天真可爱”。

糟糕！

金博洋往后缩了缩，如果继续下去，他脸都会烧红了，在冷的要死的大半夜的室外。

但好像动不了呢，依然近在眼前的精致眉眼和温柔笑意，低眉暗叹，羽生真好看啊。

“好看吗”，把着对方不放，看着脸红的不像话的少年垂眸慌乱的模样，羽生结弦一年来的郁闷总算都烟消云散。

好看。

金博洋这时才深刻的体会到朱生豪为什么会写出那样的话，这里一切都是丑的，风、雨、太阳都丑，人也丑，我也丑的很，只有你，像青天一样可羡。

只有羽生结弦，是青天一样可羡。

“金博洋”，羽生结弦第一次用全名称呼他的少年，“今夜月色很美”。

哪有什么月亮啊，金博洋瞅着连星星都看不到的夜空，困惑清晰的浮在脸上，然后就听到对方近在咫尺的低笑。

“看吧，明明是所有人都知道的话，天天也听不懂呢”，柔软的抱怨落在金博洋的心间，连着庄重的后续，“这是我的回答啊”。

金博洋调动所有的知识储备思考是到底是哪位名人说的，徒然无功想请教度娘，可惜还没等他摸到手机，右手就被人压在口袋里动弹不得。

“天天不许查，这样才公平，再说我都已经让步用中文说出来，天天怎么能作弊呢？”

到底是谁教他这就叫作弊的啊！

然而看到对方认真的表情，金博洋莫名就轻松下来。

“今夜月色很美”，怎么想，都不是坏的发展呢。

“博洋第一次笑了呢，在那之后。”

金博洋怔怔地看着对方，为什么一副『终于安心』的表情语气？

你也一直有想着我的话吗？

金博洋突然就觉得自己是真的不应该，大不了就被拒绝啊，反正羽生结弦退役之后也没有多少见面的机会。

明明他也不好过，但只要羽生结弦像这样露出半点愁绪来，他就全然没有办法了。

金博洋怎么能赢过羽生结弦呢！

天天真的太善良了，占据主动的一方怎么看也是他啊。

不行的，因为自己一句话就露出这么愧疚的表情。

“博洋”，拈起少年的领口，伸到他的唇边，“咬住好吗？”

充斥着愧疚心情的金博洋，看都不看就张嘴咬住送到嘴边的东西。

迷迷瞪瞪的样子引得羽生结弦眼睛眯起，怎么能有人乖成这样。

细小的金属摩擦声窸窸窣窣，失去屏障，深夜的风从敞开的领口灌入。金博洋这才意识到他咬着的是自己的衣角，而拉开金博洋衣服的手是羽生结弦的。

只不过，脱衣服要做什么？

“博洋衣服太大了。”

在他轻快的声音里浮现的是保存在他手机里那张声音主人咬着运动服单手脱下外套的动图，紧接着唇上一暖，“我没办法这样做了。”

那样好看的人，那样被金博洋心心念念的意中人，那样耀眼的羽生结弦，在……吻他？

唇瓣紧紧相贴，金博洋是晕乎着的，被刺激的倒吸进胸腔的一口凉气一点作用都没有，反而让他立即张嘴想要呼吸，对方则趁机扣开壁垒，舔过他的虎牙，进而轻轻啮咬着他的下唇……

毫不反抗单方面被欺负的金博洋，运动衫的帽子不知什么时候被人捞起，藏在大大的帽子底下的双眼水色朦胧，潋滟动人。

眼里满满的都是羽生结弦。

直到他喘不过气来，瞳孔中的人影才渐渐变小退开。

对方没有给他时间平复的打算。

喘息未定，金博洋任由对方欺近，拽着他的领子，与他额头相抵，低声细语，“我从那时就想这样做……”

“对博洋，一直以来都不一样。所以才会一直在意博洋的话。”

“所以无论如何不能忍受与博洋变成熟悉的陌生人的是我。”

“所以虽然感谢那孩子，但并不喜欢他对天天说一样的话的人是我。”

“一直对我微笑也让我微笑的，是博洋。”

“像青天一样可羡的人，是博洋。”

“那么，博洋现在懂了吗，我的回答？”

如何翻译“I love you”，夏目漱石问他的学生？

『今夜は月が绮丽ですね』

今夜月色很美。

金博洋忽然就想起米沙和他八卦“羽生结弦会如何对喜欢的人告白”这一话题时，一脸陶醉的讲解。

被他说对了呢。

“天天”，纤长的手伸到自己面前，“夜凉，我送你回去吧”。

“羽生结弦——”，仰着头，兜帽缓缓滑落，站在他身前的人被黑暗模糊了神情，但他能听到对方温柔的回应——“嗯？”

握住那只手，金博洋笑着说:

“——今夜月色很美”。

———————————END？————————

—————————

一大早。

梁皓羽半开着门，“干什么？”

中川渡一挠着头，冲明显是被他从睡梦里拽出来的男孩歉疚地笑，“教练说有事找博洋前辈，让我先找你……玩儿。”

玩儿啥啊？

这么一大早的，对象还是中国队的男孩，教练真的不是在玩儿他吗？

梁皓羽倚着门框打哈欠，看在对方昨天滑的不错的份上让人进了房间。

窝回床上，被子盖好，想到昨晚最后通话时博洋哥哥不加掩饰的开心，和母亲收藏的羽生结弦的写真。

眯着眼睛笑起来眉梢细长，呵，狐狸。

现在又知道了不可告人的事——他一个孩子为什么会承受这么多。

继续睡回笼觉的男孩，渐渐平稳的呼吸，寂静填满房间。

站在房间中央的中川渡一……

不好玩儿。

一点儿也不好玩儿。

————————

对自己老铁关怀备至，为老铁们的关系操碎了心的戈米沙，掐着时间在比赛结束翌日一大早就站在了金博洋酒店房间的门口。

别问他为什么知道金博洋在哪个房间，反正朋友多了路好走。

“咚咚咚”，为了避免他老铁还在睡，下手的力度还是比较重的。

“羽生，不要随便开门。”

很好，老铁醒的还挺早。只是“羽生”是个什么情况？在他对自己的听力表示怀疑的时候，门打开了。

与这个场合充满违和感的羽生结弦，对着他笑眯眯。而他的金姓老铁，顶着一头乱发，抱着被子坐在床上。看到他，软绵无力地伸手打了个招呼。

戈米沙闪身进来，一把关上门，啪地一声引得金博洋一哆嗦。

“你们……你们这是……好上了？”

“什么好上了？什么好上了？米沙你会不会说话？还有，羽生你别乱点头，你都不知道那是啥意思！”

激动地掀开被子坐起来，金博洋红着一张脸，超大声反驳。

然后，米沙就见证了他绝对绝对……想拍下来的一幕。

羽生结弦走到床边，俯身，一个吻精准地落在少年的唇角，“就是这个意思啊”。

仰着脑袋的少年愣了愣，捂着嘴退到墙边，睁大眼瞪着羽生结弦，见对方歪头冲他笑，转而小小声的抱怨，“我还没有刷牙啊。”

“甜的。”

绯红漫到胸口。

金博洋踹了被子，趿拉着鞋子躲进浴室，刚挤出牙膏，门外就传来米沙的大嗓门，“羽生羽生，你知道有一腿是什么意思吗？”

“闭嘴闭嘴，米沙你闭嘴。”

举着牙刷就冲出来的金博洋。

和大笑着倒在床上的羽生结弦。

以及窗外灿烂的春光。

全程被无视的米沙，还没有吃早饭的米沙，骄傲。

狗粮来了我不怕。

我会中国话。

————————————真END——————————


End file.
